Objection
by Meowser Clancy
Summary: Jay Parker just wants to get over Kim after he finally realizes that they're done that day in her office. But that's not going to be easy. Set in season three, after Kim is back at the firm and she's told him to stop interfering in her life.


Dating Kim Kaswell was like dating a hurricane. She was passionate, gorgeous, and she kept Parker on his toes. Always.

But the thing was. He was painfully aware of the age difference between them. Usually that never mattered to Jay Parker of Harrison & Parker, the type of man who often dated women much younger than Kim's 33 years.

But this was different. He and Kim were on equal terms, at least compared to others he'd dated. She'd been an attorney for six years and she was a damn good one. She was passionate about her work and from the moment she'd started at the firm, Parker had had high hopes for her.

But now, right now in this moment, Parker wasn't sure how they could get higher. He was lying in her bed, watching as she stood by the window, about to undress. Her hair was loose around her shoulders (god, he loved her as a blonde) and she was playing with the buttons on her blouse.

"Counsellor," she began. "To get this unbuttoned you need to find me guilty."

"What?" He almost stammered, as she neared the bed. Jay Parker didn't stammer. "Guilty of what?"

Her eyes shone in the darkened room. "Anything you want," she breathed.

He licked his lips, watching her prowl. "Kim Kaswell. Is it true that you've harbored a crush on your boss, Jay Parker, for at least a month now?"

"Yes," she whispered, the first button slipping free of its hold.

Parker could barely breathe. All of the blood in his body was pooling in one place and he was so tense right now. He couldn't think as the first button was undone by her nimble fingers, letting one inch of skin come to view.

He inhaled, trying to think. "Is it also true that you've harbored secret fantasies about him?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"You're under oath," he said smoothly.

She licked her lips, slowly, and even more slowly began to undo the second button, not answering the question.

"Ms. Kaswell. Did you harbor secret fantasies about your employer?" He urged.

She climbed on the foot of the bed, and he moaned at the position she was in. On her hands and knees. Her shirt was gaping to show off her perfect breasts, covered by a lacy bra, and her back was arched, showing off _that ass_ and her incredible legs.

He'd never expected to see Kim Kaswell in this kind of way. And here he was, about to die from how much he wanted her.

"I did," she said.

"Please elaborate for the jury what exactly happened in these fantasies," he said.

"The jury?" She questioned.

He gestured to where the blanket had a bulge, and she raised an eyebrow again. "Well," she began, settling back to sit on her heels, her fingers starting on another button. "In one of them, it's my annual performance review."

"Oh?" He questioned.

She nodded, more buttons sliding free. Her shirt was coming open and Jay's breath hissed out, as he was unable to hold it in. Goddamn.

"I walk into the room and Parker drops a file," she says. "I bend down to pick it up. I'm wearing heels." She tilted her head towards the stilettos she'd taken off earlier, lying neatly by her vanity. "Those heels."

"I like those heels," he breathed.

She smiled. "I bend down to pick it up and I hear my boss exhale. Then he's right behind me, his hands grabbing onto my hips."

"Very inappropriate of him," he said.

Her eyes glinted. "Oh yes," she breathed. "Very."

She tossed her shirt aside, and Jay could see her breasts, arching high over her bra, as her breath increased in tempo. "And he says to me," she began, moving off of the bed again, reaching for the zipper on her skirt. "That I'm killing him."

She slowly slid the zipper down, and Jay caught the first glimpse of panties. Again, lace.

She turned around, her back facing him, as she slowly slid the skirt down over her hips. Jay saw as her hips were revealed, as her ass came into view. Perky and gorgeous. God.

He couldn't wait any longer. He began to move to the foot of the bed, as Kim turned around; she gasped to see him so close.

"This is a striptease," she began. "It kind of loses meaning if you—"

He pulled her to him, his hands touching the bare skin of her waist, holding tight.

"Touch me," she moaned, melting in his hands.

"I want to be the one to take this off," he told her, his fingers going to the clasp of her bra, taking the chance available to him and pressing his lips to hers.

Her mouth fell open and he slid his tongue in between her lips, sucking at her mouth, tasting her.

He slid the clasp free and slipped the straps from her shoulders, hands going up to cup her face, her bra only staying up because she was pressed against his chest.

He moved an inch and the fabric fell to the floor, leaving her bare against him.

He continued to kiss her, his hands moving to cup those delectable breasts.

Oh yes. This was going to be very enjoyable indeed.

"Parker."

The words seemed to come from far away.

"Parker."

He continued to kiss Kim, his mouth slowly traveling down her neck, to where he slid his hand down to reveal one dusky nipple. His mouth opened, lips parted, his tongue slid out to taste her...

"Parker!"

* * *

Jay Parker jerked back to the present, a present where Kim Kaswell wasn't even talking to him, let alone letting him touch her _like that_.

He wanted her back.

He had no idea how he was going to make that happen.

Jane was standing in front of him, eyebrows raised. "How's your case with Kim going?" He finally asked.

"I just told you," Jane fumed. "You know, read it in the casefile, I have a big night." When he looked blank, she glanced to his desk and back, to where the file sat.

"Yes, indeed," he said, jerking himself from the past. "I'll review it. Thank you for the update, Ms. Bingum."

"Yeah," she said, starting to roll her eyes, and then softened. "Parker."

"What?" He wondered.

"It's okay to admit that you miss her," she said. "Even if I don't." She laughed, that snort laugh that never failed to get on Kim's nerves.

"You're dismissed," Parker said, not wanting to talk about it. Kim had made herself very clear and Parker had realized that yesterday, when he'd finally realized just how _over_ they were.

That kind of night that he'd been thinking about...would never happen again.

And he had drinks with Grayson tonight to prove just how true that was.

He was ready to move on.


End file.
